


Faith

by Pun



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun/pseuds/Pun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clark's kisses that get Lex every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

It's Clark's kisses that get Lex every time.

Sure, the conciliatory blow job is nice. It feels exquisite to be sheathed in that hot, silken mouth, like Lex's cock has somehow slipped through the entrance of Heaven and his hips are left to buck helplessly against the gate. But it does nothing to dissipate his anger. It would be easy to get off and tell Clark to get out.

And yet he doesn't.

When Clark stands and traps Lex against the wall, his kisses are greedy yet gentle. He sighs as his tongue pushes into Lex's mouth, laden with the taste of Lex.

Clark is not an experienced kisser, nor a skillful one, but there is a unique quality to his kissing. Clumsiness, yes, but something more -- sincerity, maybe. Or faith.

Clark kisses like someone who really believes that kisses can make it all better. Like what passed between them was just a light bruise that will fade under a healing kiss, not a deep wound, bound to scar.

Lex has had his share of bruises and his share of wounds as well. He recognizes a wound when he feels it.

"I hate it when we fight," Clark says and leans in for another kiss, a confident one because he believes he's made things right.

Clark's faith is as infuriating as it is touching. It makes Lex ache, and he can't stay mad. Clark's the one who believes in them.

Clark is the one who will be scarred in the end.

* * *

  


  



End file.
